


【All智】以爱之名

by little_monsters



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 狗血八点档爽文绞尽脑汁想一个奇怪的类似金枝欲孽的题目，结果想不到。我终于写了精分天然黑大兔子。竹马变态精分恐怖犯罪二人组。←慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
他出差回家之后哥哥就失踪了。  
他知道哥哥是个小偷，不过不是那种意义上的小偷，哥哥本来是个颇有前途的插画家，可惜为了赚更多钱养活他，开始帮人做洗钱和商业间谍的勾当。哥哥拿回来的现金总是旧而且皱巴巴的，“当然不是假币啦。”  
所以哥哥失踪从某种意义上来说，也不算是意料之外的事情。  
智长了一张过分可爱的脸，却没有那么强的压迫感，鼓胀饱满的小圆脸像是吉卜力动画片里面的的幼女，所以他觉得智不会变老，现在依旧一张圆圆的脸，像那种圆脑袋的短毛猫，可爱又呆滞的哥哥很难让人对他起疑心，更何况润从哥哥交往的那些同事嘴里听来，哥哥的工作顺利多少和他对那些伸进他衣服里的手来者不拒有关系，他记得哥哥商业间谍的事情败露过一次，却一直没有警察上门，而哥哥身上总是带着其他人香水的味道——大概哥哥还是付出了代价。  
润劝阻过智，但是哥哥沉默了一会儿，又像猫似的眯着眼睛伸了个懒腰，才慢慢地说，  
“我现在已经不能脱身了。”  
这么一句话让润竟然不敢再细问下去，而智淡漠的样子又让他放松了警惕。那时候润已经毕业，找了一份设计师的工作，他们的生活也变得宽裕了许多，年初的时候他们甚至搬离了老房子，请人重新装修了母亲留下的那栋房子。  
润有的时候会盯着哥哥的脸看，撩起哥哥的刘海，智脸上多少还是有些岁月的痕迹，之前圆润的眼角添了点细纹，反而添了勾人的媚态。  
“智好可爱啊！”  
他捏着智的手，然后用拇指摸哥哥手背上微微凸起的血管，他的幼女哥哥身上特别男性化的性感。哥哥说他们的手长得很像，但是他还是觉得哥哥的手更有味道，哥哥喜欢跳舞和绘画，现在还去舞蹈教室练习爵士舞，均匀的肌肉和手臂上鲜明的筋脉精致又有点野性的味道。  
他是依赖哥哥的，尽管智从小到大都溺爱他，现在更是顺着他的意，不过需要做决断的时候他还是会依赖智。  
而哥哥现在失踪了。  
在他出差之前，他和智吵了一架。  
说是吵架，其实也不过是他单方面发脾气，智在沙发上缩成一小团，唯唯诺诺的样子可怜又可爱。他们是因为哥哥带回家的男人吵起来的。他带回来的那个穿着浅色休闲西装的男人精瘦而且高挑，咯咯咯咯地笑，像是家里养的牲畜一样哼哼唧唧的哀叫。那个男人手上戴着的腕表价格不菲，整个人压在智身上，用力地抱着，把智亲得站不直。  
喝醉的有钱男人对着自己哥哥上下其手，他无论如何没办法平静对待这种事情。于是他涨红脸冲到他们面前，把那个看起来温柔英俊的年轻股东看到他的时候松了手，润觉得他没有醉，只是找借口对哥哥下手而已。  
他把那个人轰走之后差点哭出来，他气得拍了桌子，看着那个男人溜走的时候，哥哥还软软地送他出去，不停地叫那个男人相叶酱。哥哥安静了一会儿，他才颤抖着声音问，  
“哥哥对每个客户都这样吗？”  
“相叶酱很可爱。”  
他很生气，所以他回来之后发现哥哥不在家并没有特别在意，第三天的时候他发现智还不接电话，事情就变得诡异起来了。他意识到他自己根本不认识哥哥的同事，只知道几个智经常叫出去喝酒的人的名字，却不知道他们的联系方式。  
如果非要他选一个的话，也许哥哥之前带回家来的那个男人他是可以接受的，相对矜持，彬彬有礼，身上有点洁癖的意味，智和那个叫樱井的男人保持着一点暧昧的距离，而樱井会温柔地看着他。是的，那个男人有点做兄长的感觉，会和他说话，那时候他还没毕业，樱井打听他学校的事情，问他认不认识某个教授。  
最后，大概哥哥甩了他。可是他还有樱井留下来的一张名片，印得中规中矩，名字职位和电话写得很清楚，没什么特殊的华丽设计。  
于是他试着拨了电话。  
打通了。

他直到那天才意识到，樱井大概只对他比较温柔，那双眼睛流露出来的宠爱几乎让他觉得受宠若惊。  
“智…吗？”  
他知道也许哥哥伤害过这个人，不过他不知道去找谁才好了。  
“我哥哥如果没联系过您的话…”  
樱井从办公桌后面站起来，又用灼灼的目光盯着他，让他几乎站不稳，他盯着樱井的眼睛看了一会儿，败下阵来，看着光亮的地板，觉得那里之前似乎应该有块地毯。  
“哥哥吗？”樱井迟迟不进入主题，而润并不傻，他觉得樱井不会白白帮忙。  
“如果你愿意帮忙的话，”润走近一点，“我…可以，我愿意出报酬。”  
他看见樱井笑起来，手撑在桌子上，随后樱井摇了摇头，然后在便签上写下来一个号码，下面附上了地址，扯下来递给他，“你该去问问相叶先生。”  
他道谢之后就着急地要离开，但是樱井的一句话让他忍不住回头，  
“你叫他哥哥吗？他真的是你哥哥吗？”  
“他当然是。”润飞快地说完，欠了欠身才出去，那句莫名其妙的话让他觉得不太舒服，但是又不好发作。他其实不想去找相叶，他对相叶的印象很糟糕，一个借着股东职位的确没什么教养的人。  
他在棒球训练场找到了相叶，休息区的男人看起来意外安静，和那天轻浮的模样判若两人。  
“你去过樱井那里了？”  
他们说着话的时候另外一个脸色苍白的男孩也慢慢走过来，不过他想也许那个男孩也不年轻了，只是长了一张显得年轻的脸，柔软的脸和微微眯着的眼睛看起来很好说话的样子。  
“他什么都没跟你说？”  
然后润跟着那两个人往一个人少的休息区走过去，那里有个自动贩卖机，相叶从背包里拿出毛巾搭在脖子上，  
“智君本来是我家的孩子。”相叶淡淡地说，声音很轻，他身边的那个男人往这边看着，百无聊赖的样子。  
“什么？”  
“我家的哥哥在我刚出生没多久的时候就被人绑架了，绑匪要了赎金，但是爸爸妈妈准备了钱，又报了警，对方就再没联系过了。”相叶停顿了一下，“警方觉得哥哥大概已经被害死掉了，但是母亲一直在找他，直到去世。我把这件事当成母亲的遗愿完成，然后我认识了智君，”相叶抬起头来笑了笑，“我偷了他的生物样本去做了DNA鉴定，他是我哥哥。”  
“什么？”润难以置信，几乎捂住自己的脸，“不可能…不…但是他现在在哪里？我联系不上他。”他隐隐有点不好的预感。而相叶脸上忽然表现出过分的平静，似乎反过来责备他在无理取闹一样。  
“他现在在我那里。”  
“我哥哥不可能什么都不说就从家里消失…”  
“啊啊啊，”相叶声音稍微有了点变化，粗暴地打断他，“都说了他是我家的哥哥了，在我那里也是正常吧？”  
“这是什么？绑架吗？他同意了吗？”  
润被突如其来的信息量淹没，而相叶的逻辑又让他觉得不可理喻，他看着面前的两个人交换了一下眼神，随后站起来，  
“智君什么事都没有的，不过我觉得你该回去找小翔问问清楚才好。”  
他就这么被打发走了，而哥哥的电话始终打不通。

2.  
“不想做听话的哥哥就做我的奴隶吧。”  
相叶总是这样，本来温柔可爱地说着话，但是会忽然生气，声音都变了调子。  
下一秒他就被拦腰抱住，然后被扔进了一个小房间里面，屋子里面很暗，地面是石质的，只有一张小小的床，屋顶上还有垂下来的铁链。  
他们给智下了药，看着智把被铁链锁住的手伸到双腿之间去抚慰自己，发出像猫一样的呻吟，  
“想要吗？”  
nino坐在他身边，把他的一只手拉过来，轻轻地按在自己的胯下，智飞快地点头，眼神迷离地盯着他裤子里面鼓起来的一团，智手指上的伤还没好，精致的指甲上有撕裂过的伤痕，触目惊心，但是新的指甲慢慢长出来，大概还需要一个月的时间才会变成之前的模样。  
“抱抱我…”智和之前冷淡又暴躁的东西判若两人，眼睛垂下去盯着他自己手上的动作，圆圆的小舌头伸出来舔过嘴唇，同时毫无廉耻地发出黏腻的哭声“nino，求你，插进来。”  
但是nino只是攥着那些铁链，把智的手拽开，又引出一阵欲求不满的呻吟，  
“插进去不会疼吗？”  
nino这么说着的时候，把手伸下去推了一把本来就埋在智屁股里面的按摩棒，小小的一只，头部膨胀，只露出来一小部分黑色的按钮。那里已经变得很湿了，不停有黏糊糊的肠液，混杂着润滑剂滴落下来，黏腻顺滑的半透明液体从屁股里面滴落，拉出长长的丝，垂得很低才断掉，掉到身下的皮质床垫上。  
智的下半身都在发抖，两瓣圆圆的屁股肌肉丰盈，也拜肌肉所赐，后穴夹得非常紧，只是一根两指粗的按摩棒就已经把他操射了好几次。nino捏着相叶哥哥的软软的脸，逼着他自己掰开屁股等着，那根按摩棒还在嗡嗡地响，因为后穴的痉挛和过分湿滑的淫水又滑出来不少。  
“后面…”  
nino无视他的哀求，拇指插进他张开的嘴里，智的牙齿小小的，有点尖，他身上各处都长得很精致，又使劲压低身体，用自己翘起来的乳头去蹭nino的腿，  
“那么小，干巴巴的只有肋骨。”  
nino嫌弃地推了他一把，然后用手揪住一边小小的乳头，青涩的小浆果一样的东西，硬而且没熟。  
“这么小居然也有感觉？”  
智卖力地挺起胸，但是他还是太瘦，nino松开手之后，直接把自己的性器塞进智嘴里，年长一点的那个配合地咽下去，先是在口腔里面停留了一会儿，紧接着阴茎被深深地咽下去，智的喉咙像他下面的穴一样，紧得要命，但是更湿。   
被下了药的智总是能获得更多快感，即便是不射后面也能长时间地高潮，阴茎半硬着，不停地流出前液。他的喉咙被堵着，吞咽反射和干呕交替不断，但是又一副沉迷其中的样子，nino揪着他手上的铁链，让他把手搭在自己膝盖上，不许他把手伸到下面去自慰，智过分卖力地去讨好他，欲求不满地扭动着，坐在自己的脚跟上试图把那根细细的按摩棒压得更深。nino在那张湿润张开的嘴里进出，偶尔感觉尖尖的牙齿擦过他跳动的血管，但是大多数时候那只有紧密收缩推挤的喉咙。  
他呻吟一声，马上射出来，同时攥紧了智短短的头发，把性器从他喉咙里面扯出来，射在那张可怜兮兮神情迷乱的脸上。智慢半拍地意识到他已经射出来了，满脸期待地挺直身体，伸出舌头舔掉精液，把刚刚射过的阴茎含在嘴里，抬起眼睛试图从他脸上看出点想再来一发的兴致。  
“想…插后面…摸摸我求你了。”智的声音里面带着软软的哭腔，受伤的手指反手攥着绑住自己的铁链，在nino膝盖上沉甸甸的，智不停地晃动腰胯，半硬着的阴茎操着空气，随着他的动作肉乎乎地把流下来的前液都甩出去。  
“好可怜。”nino终于松开手，轻轻叹了口气，又把智压在床垫上，智张开腿，立刻用那两条精壮得像猫咪一样的腿缠住了他，湿湿热热地缠在他腰上，漂亮的脚趾因为难耐的欲望蜷缩在一起。  
“你知道你在这里多久了吗？”  
智一脸茫然，只顾着用自己的下身不停地蹭着nino的身体，“给我…好想要…好难受，嗯——嗯——”  
“两天都不到啊，小妖精。”  
智不停地叫着，nino几乎没办法把他从自己身上扯下来，只能从下面把那只按摩棒抽出来，然后换上自己重新硬起来的阴茎，“好累，我都觉得下面发酸了。”  
他刚刚插进去，智又疼得哭起来。  
“那不做了。”  
“不…不行…”那双腿又把他缠得紧了点，“求你了…”  
“叫你弟弟来搞你吧。”  
“不…”  
“弟弟叫什么名字？”  
“……”  
“不说的话我就走了。”  
“不知道…我不知道…抱我nino…”  
“弟弟是雅纪知道吗？”  
“嗯…嗯…小雅…好疼…嗯嗯嗯。”  
“你还记得润吗？”  
“不记得，随便谁都可…可以…”  
智高潮的时候紧紧闭着眼睛，被绑住的举在头顶，他的头发被剪短了，现在看起像个小男孩一样，雪白匀称的躯干和露在外面晒得像烧肌一样的四肢，像只黑白相间的猫咪，白肚皮里面灌满精液和润滑剂。他把智的两只脚拽起来，骨节分明的脚趾和意外柔软的像幼犬肉垫一样的脚掌。他把刚刚从智后穴里面抽出来的阴茎挤进合在一起的脚掌之间，智敏感地叫了几声，脚趾蜷缩，大概是觉得痒。  
“很漂亮…”  
他拽着智的双脚，而后者因为敏感，像鱼一样因为刺激到神经，敏感地一下一下地弹动。  
他最后还是搞完了，射出来的精液愈发稀薄，而智的药效也要过去了。  
“今晚陪你弟弟睡觉，听到没有。”  
智软软地点了点头，眼睛却盯着自己脚上沾满的精液，然后看着他，稍微跪起来一点，迷醉地挺起干瘪的胸膛，支出肋骨，用手轻轻地捏着自己的乳头。  
“我只想和nino睡…”  
nino躺了一会儿，让智攥着他的手，按在自己黏腻的屁股上，又把小小的乳头塞进他手掌心，淫荡得可怕。  
“小猫咪，去洗干净，然后穿好衣服，我在这里等着。”


	2. 宫大/天然

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爽文/失禁

3.  
“好累。”  
智从淋浴间里面出来的时候，又是一副病恹恹的样子，昏昏欲睡，脸上带着洗澡之后的红润。nino懒洋洋地把手伸开，搭在他肩膀上，然后勾着他到门口，把挂在门上的那件深色浴衣披在智肩上。  
药效结束之后，智会觉得头痛，快感依旧残存在脑子里面，但是那更像是一场梦，下半身酸痛得几乎不想动。他只是站着，膝盖发软，nino给他倒了茶，然后从冰箱里拿出水果，草莓已经不那么新鲜了，上面有点被冷凝水泡发的浅色。nino打开咖啡机的时候，他慢慢挪动手指，看着自己手上撕裂之后的伤口，那里大概会留下疤痕。  
nino抚摸他半干的头发。  
“你要乖乖听话…喝吗？”  
他摇头，什么都吃不下去。  
“电视？”  
“我应该告诉润…”  
“他知道你在这里。”nino停顿了一下，“看纪录片吗？”  
“nino…”  
但是他立刻挨了一巴掌，nino揪着他的头发贴近他的脸，“别像个小妞一样，做了就爱上我。”  
“吃点东西，明天我会回来的。”

nino从来不做没有意义的事情，所以第二天…也许是第三天，nino回来的时候，之前突如其来的殴打便成被重新赋予了意义。  
nino把他按在地板上，捏着他的脖子，让他觉得自己简直要被撕裂了。但是他嘴里被塞得满满的，可能是桌子上的抹布，也可能是谁的袜子。  
“这样才对。”雅纪在他们对面坐着，也坐在地上，修长的四肢蜷缩在一起，紧紧抱着他怀里的兔子玩偶，“哥哥…好可怜。”  
“失踪的哥哥被坏人强暴才对…好可怜…哥哥不可能被温柔的女性收养，还和新弟弟幸福地生活在一起。”  
nino不说话，站起来踢了他一脚，然后脚掌踩在他柔软的肚子上，他这次终于哭出来，虚弱得站不起来，他看着小雅眼睛里面含着的泪水滚落下来，而nino捏起挂在椅子上的浴衣，款款地去挑了一支鞭子回来。  
“被抓走的哥哥那么可爱，一定是这样被当成性奴吧？所以被妈妈无视的我再怎么样也比哥哥幸福…对吧…nino？”  
雅纪从地上爬起来，换到了那把高脚凳子上，居高临下地看着nino一下下地把鞭子抽在智身上，短鞭割破空气的声音让雅纪一直发抖，“哥哥哭得好可怜…流血了吗？啊后面好像女孩子的下面红红的。”  
智发出闷住的叫声，试着爬远一点，但是nino一把攥住他的脚踝拉回来，捡起来被扔在一边的硅胶玩具，往那个伤痕累累的小屁股里面挤。  
惨叫。  
雅纪捂住嘴。  
“放松，你叫得越厉害越有意思。”  
nino把智拎起来，直接把他往那支黑色的硅胶玩具上按，然后用脚趾踩着流出前液的阴茎。雅纪安静下来，盯着他们看，智抬起眼睛，可怜兮兮的模样终于让小雅有点动容了，雅纪挤开nino，行前面抱住了浑身汗水的智。  
“哥哥，好烫啊，难受吗？”  
“唔…”  
“要试试吗？”nino用手轻轻揉了揉雅纪的头发，“小猫咪的屁股。”  
“哥哥好可怜。”雅纪忽然咯咯咯咯地笑起来，又用手去捏智柔软的性器，“软软的…真的就是小猫的蛋蛋…”  
智扭动着后退，竟然被揉弄得有了感觉。“呀。”  
他抬手推开雅纪，但是没什么用，小雅挤上来，用手指摸他被撑开的后穴。滚烫的肠壁裹着那根不算特别硬的假阴茎。  
“好害羞…”雅纪这么说着，垂下眼睛看着他发白的脸，“哥哥…好可怜，可是我好喜欢这样的哥哥。”  
他被重新推倒在地板上，雅纪一下一下地亲吻他，细嗅他身上的味道。雅纪开始摸他，把手伸到下面去，像色情片里面那样把两个人的性器挤在一起细细地撸动。  
智又一次叫起来，  
“不行，雅纪，你不能这样…”他这么说着，声音里面却已经带上了喘息呻吟。  
nino说，分别却不知情的血亲，更容易爱上彼此，因为血缘里面的亲近感让人更容易把对方当做久别重逢的恋人。但是现在这样算什么呢，智抬起手去擦眼泪，看着nino坐在窗户前面，翘着脚，点了烟，而雅纪咬了他的胸口和脖子，把乳首和小小的一团乳晕整个咬在嘴里，大口地吮吸。  
他射出来，被雅纪抓着膝盖反抱在怀里，屁股里面的那根硅胶玩具摇摇欲坠，他甚至能感觉到滑腻的器具上的凸起。他双腿张开，屁股悬空着，而小雅甚至没脱衣服，只是把性器露出来。  
“哥哥自己把它挤出来吧…啊，好害羞…肚子和下面的肉都在一动一动的。”  
“不行…不行，好难受…”  
他扭动着，却只被抱得更紧，小雅的脸贴在他脸侧面，用腿顶开他的腿。  
那个假阳具慢慢地掉出去，几乎像是在排泄了，但是硕大的头部又总是在最后一刻卡在入口，而来来回回的摩擦狠狠地捻过他体内的敏感点，前面也不停地流着水。他最后一次用力的时候，小雅似乎帮了他一把，握住黏糊糊的玩具，往外扯了一把，但是他用得力气太大，前面竟然失禁了。  
“坏掉了呀。”  
小雅看着他断断续续地尿出来，在地毯上变成深色的一团，带着异味，他哭着捂住脸，几乎发不出声音。  
nino走过来，又一次揉乱了小雅的头发。  
“好玩吗？对这样的哥哥满意了吧？”  
智还是哭，整个人被架在雅纪细长分开的腿上，对着自己刚刚失禁尿出来的秽物大颗大颗地流泪。  
“被坏人抓走的哥哥就应该是这样才对…”小雅抬起眼睛，盯着镜子里自己的倒影，那双漆黑的眼珠大得吓人。


End file.
